1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods for treating endoleaks arising from endovascular repair of abdominal aortic aneurysms. Specifically, the methods of this invention involve the in situ sealing of endoleaks after placement of an endovascular prostheses in the abdominal aorta. Sealing of endoleaks is achieved by injection of either a biocompatible polymer or prepolymer fluid composition at the site of the endoleak which composition in situ solidifies and adheres to the vascular and/or prosthetic wall to seal the leak. Preferably, the biocompatible fluid composition comprises a contrast agent to allow the clinician to visualize the sealing process.
2. References
The following publications, patent applications and patents are cited in this application as superscript numbers:
1 May, et al., "Concurrent Comparison of Endoluminal Versus Open Repair in the Treatment of Abdominal Aortic Aneurysms: Analysis of 303 Patients by Life Table Method", J. Vase. Surg. 27(2):213-221 (1998) PA1 2 White, et al., J. Endovasc. Surg., 3:124-125 (1996) PA1 3 Marty, et al., "Endoleak After Endovascular Graft Repair of Experimental Aortic Aneurysms: Does Coil Embolization with Angiographic "Seal" Lower Intraaneursymal Pressure", J. Vasc. Surg., 27(3):454-462 (1998) PA1 4 Money, et al., "Perioperative Charge Comparison and Endovascular Abdominal Aortic Aneurysm Repair", JPV 1.1-1.2, Presented at the 6.sup.th Annual Symposium on Current Issues and New Techniques in Interventional Radiology at New York, N.Y. in November, 1998 PA1 5 Beebe, et al., "Current Status of the United States Vanguard.TM. Endograft Trial", JPVA 2.1-2.3, Presented at the 6.sup.th Annual Symposium on Current Issues and New Techniques in Interventional Radiology at New York, N.Y. in November, 1998 PA1 6 Hopkinson, et al., "Current Critical Problems, New Horizons and Techniques in Vascular and Endovascular Surgery", JPIII 4.1-4.2, Presented at the 6.sup.th Annual Symposium on Current Issues and New Techniques in Interventional Radiology at New York, N.Y. in November, 1998 PA1 7 Kinugasa, et al., "Direct Thrombosis of Aneurysms with Cellulose Acetate Polymer", J. Neurosurg., 77:501-507 (1992) PA1 8 Greff, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,767 for "Novel Compositions for Use in Embolizing Blood Vessels", issued Sep. 16, 1997 PA1 9 Greff, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,568 for "Cellulose Diacetate Compositions for Use in Embolizing Blood Vessels", issued Dec. 3, 1996 PA1 10 Kinugasa, et al., "Early Treatment of Subarachnoid Hemorrhage After Preventing Rerupture of an Aneurysm ", J. Neurosurg., 83:34-41 (1995) PA1 11 Kinugasa, et al., "Prophylactic Thrombosis to Prevent New Bleeding and to Delay Aneurysm Surgery ", Neurosurg., 36:661 (1995) PA1 12 Taki, et al., "Selection and Combination of Various Endovascular Techniques in the Treatment of Giant Aneurysms", J. Neurosurg., 77:37-42 (1992) PA1 13 Evans, et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/802,252 for "Novel Compositions for Use in Embolizing Blood Vessels", filed Feb. 19, 1997. PA1 14 Castaneda-Zuniga, et al., Interventional Radiology, in Vascular Embolotherapy, Part 1, 1:9-32, Williams & Wilkins, Publishers (1992) PA1 15 Rabinowitz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,224, for "Method of Surgically Bonding Tissue Together", issued Sep. 8, 1970 PA1 16 Hawkins, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,676, for "Surgical Adhesive Compositions", issued Jul. 6, 1971 PA1 17 Parodi, "Endovascular AAA Stent Grafts: Technology, Training and Proper Patient Selection, JPVA 1.1-1.2 Presented at the 6.sup.th Annual Symposium on Current Issues and New Techniques in Interventional Radiology at New York, N.Y. in November, 1998
All of the above publications, patent applications and patents are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety to the same extent as if each individual publication, patent application or patent was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference in its entirety.